


Without Fear

by cuddleslutloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Tenderness, Top Thor (Marvel), Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Thor (Marvel), Werewolves, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleslutloki/pseuds/cuddleslutloki
Summary: Thor was missing, but Loki knew how to bring him home.Fanartfor this fic by nekokat42





	Without Fear

**Author's Note:**

> self-edited, no beta, have fun y'all

Thor had been missing for seven months. This night marked the day exactly when Loki made the call to the authorities to report that his brother had gone out and hadn’t come back home. That yes, he’d tried calling his brother, yes he’d asked around to see if anyone knew where Thor was, and no, this wasn’t like Thor.

Headlines and article after article in the local paper mocked Loki in the days and weeks after his brother’s disappearance.

_Area Man Missing, Lost While Hiking_

Lost. Right. Thor, who was a medal-earning Marine, who had served three tours in active war zones. Thor who was a hero; a real hero with a purple heart and everything. Lost? Never, that was false. Loki knew better than to believe that Thor simply stumbled off a path in the woods, his woods, and was just lost. Not in the middle of werewolf territory. That wasn’t what happened to his brother.

Thor knew how to take care of himself, he always knew better than to do something that stupid and reckless. All Loki's life Thor was the only one who had ever cared to look out for him. Now Loki had to return the favor.

Their parents let him take Thor's house, and while he was glad to look after it until his brother returned, he hated how empty it was. He gave up his apartment and his easy commute to work for a house a stone’s throw from thick woods and a mountain crawling with werewolves and fae. Few people lived here, only two other houses in the cul de sac with him, then five others total on their street. Rent was cheap, at least.

Loki had spent most of his time researching over the last half year. Werewolves weren't prone to socializing and were even less inclined to talk about their kind. Still, there were resources. Old myths mostly, but plenty of them were consistent enough for Loki to think they had merit.

His theory was that Thor went into the woods, somehow had a run in with a werewolf, became turned, and fell victim to transformation amnesia. It was commonly reported among changed werewolves. The transformation was so traumatic that the brain would sometimes shut out all the memories the afflicted had of being human. A form of self protection and preservation. Most people couldn't handle the very core of their nature being changed so drastically. It was most common with people who were alone and didn’t have anything to anchor them when they first changed, and Thor had gone missing during a solo camping trip. So if there was any explanation for where Thor was, that was it.

The trick was bringing him back.

Loki had always been good with tricks.

He only found two books that spoke of drawing a werewolf back to their human skin. Each account was from a turned wolf, and both books described it the same way. First, the wolf had to be lured back to a place they knew, and then they had to be approached by someone they would recognize, someone they loved who wouldn’t react with fear at seeing them. This person would offer them clothing and ask them to come home. At least that was how the stories described it. The last account was from an old Russian grandmother bringing her granddaughter home almost eighty years ago, but it was all he had.

If all went according to the tales then bringing Thor back would be simple, though perhaps not easy. Several acres of land at the foot of the mountain were in Thor’s name, had been trod and known by Thor, loved by him. Loki remembered when Thor built this house, how proud he’d been to do something for himself, to have something that was his own after his years of military service. He’d been so beautiful then while he gave Loki a tour. His smile had gone wider, a blush on his tan skin when Loki pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Loki snapped himself out of his memory and focused. The woods were dangerous at night, even when he wasn’t actively trying to draw a werewolf right to him. A wolf that he’d seen running through the trees, caught flashes of in the bright light of a full moon just two days ago. Thor wasn’t the only one in the woods, though, and he’d heard of people going missing in the middle of the day when they were careless. It would be worse now, and he needed to make sure he wasn’t taken.

He laid a blanket out on the ground and sat on it with his legs tucked under himself. If Thor was out here, this would bring him home. Thor had always loved his singing.

Loki sat with his back straight and brought the tune into his mind, then began. The first few notes of the lullabye were shaky, not quite right, but Loki quickly fell into the right range and lifted his voice like he was singing for an audience of dozens instead of just the one. Transformation amnesia could be broken, it just took determination. Loki watched the woods around him and made sure he wasn’t drawing the attention of any creatures he didn’t want. Nothing so far. The lullabye ended and he waited, listened. Silence.

He started again, closed his eyes and lost himself in memories of their mother singing the same song to them when they were boys. Loki always had a harder time falling asleep than Thor did. Usually by the second verse Thor’s eyes would begin to droop and Loki would just lay there watching him.

A twig snapped and Loki kept singing, but opened his eyes. In front of him, heaving deep breaths that disturbed fallen leaves on the ground, was Thor. He knew it was Thor without a doubt. Golden fur covered the werewolf head to toe, his body half-shifted between man and wolf. A forced transformation, then, not something natural. It made sense, since the full moon had already passed. Warmth flooded Loki’s chest. Thor heard him and shifted just to come to him.

Loki smiled and finished the lullabye, then stood. Thor growled at him and Loki held out his hand in response.

“Thor, come here,” he said in his gentlest voice.

Thor went quiet and took awkward steps forward, his body unwieldy with all the extra bulk. From a glance Loki guessed he was already more than a foot taller in this form, and his body was easily twice as thick. They’d be lucky if Thor didn’t pass out by the time Loki dragged him home to eat, even if he drank the juice Loki packed.

Loki’s hand met fur and he marvelled at how hot Thor felt, even through the thick coat. He ran his fingers over Thor’s chest and up to his shoulder.

“Do you remember me?” Loki asked.

Thor was staring down at him, pupil catching light and flashing green. Loki had wondered if the other eye would grow back, reports differed. It didn't matter either way. His brother would always be beautiful.

Loki kept petting him, watching as Thor's body melted into his touch, tension bleeding out of him.

“There we are,” Loki whispered.

He reached down for his bag and grabbed the clothing he'd packed, then held it up to his brother. Thor growled and smacked them out of his hand. The force vibrated his entire arm and caused a heavy throbbing. It would bruise before morning.

Loki shoved at Thor's chest. “Dammit, don't be so rude. I'm trying to help you!”

Thor whimpered a bit and leaned down to press his nose into Loki's shoulder. Apology.

Loki sighed and scratched at Thor's jaw. “What do you need?”

A low rumble filled Thor's chest and he pushed at Loki and knocked him to the ground. Loki sat up, ready to yell at Thor for being such a damn brute about the whole thing, but as he sat up he noticed that the tip of Thor's cock was poking out of the sheath on his lower abdomen. He froze, mouth open, gaping at his brother’s arousal. It glistened in the moonlight, already wet and leaking. Loki licked his lips and looked up to see Thor panting as he stared at Loki's prone form.

None of the books mentioned anything like this. Then again, who would willingly admit to committing what was legally bestiality in over seventy countries?

Loki watched that slick cock slide out further, swollen and shining, covered in pretty veins that spidered out over the delicate skin. The shaft was a deep shade of red that turned to purple at the tapered tip. He went to his knees and looked up at Thor, seeking his brother’s eye. There was something there, a softness he remembered, the way Thor would always look at him whenever it was time to leave again.

Thor wasn’t going to leave him again.

Loki pressed forward and kissed the shaft, gasping when it jumped at his touch. Thor made a soft noise, a little whine deep in his chest. Loki smiled and tasted the wetness on his lips. Earthy, musky like any man, and something a little tangy like sweaty skin. It settled on his tongue and made his hole clench. This was real.

He grabbed Thor’s dick in one hand and held it tight. Thor’s hips stuttered into his grip, twitches that almost pulled the wet flesh free. There was so much more power in Thor’s body now that all Loki wanted was to be held still underneath it and used.

Loki started by teasing the tip, swirling his tongue and sucking away the precum beading up at the slit. Thor let loose a low wuffle and lifted his head toward the sky. Gentle moonlight highlighted his fur, his image reminiscent of one of the many paintings Loki had seen when doing his research. His brother was now something ancient, something dangerous and unruly. Loki sucked on the tip of his cock harder and moaned as he was rewarded with more precum leaking out for him to drink down.

He used his other hand to gently cradle Thor’s balls and rub them between his fingers. They were so heavy, so full, Loki wanted to leak by the time Thor was done.

As much as he’d always wanted his brother, he never once imagined it could be like this. Worshiping Thor with his tongue and fingers, giving up every hole he had so he could be what Thor needed. He loved Thor more dearly than anyone. Finally he could show it. Thor would come back once he’d used Loki, once he had what he needed.

Another inch of Thor slipped free of the sheath and Loki began jacking it, drawing his brother to full hardness. More slick leaked out to ease the way and Loki lapped it up, his tongue tickled by the fur lining the base of Thor’s cock. Thor whined and flexed his paws, clawing at the air as Loki lavished him with licks and kisses. So patient, so willing to give himself over. Loki moaned and licked his way back up Thor’s dick until he was sucking the tip into his mouth again to work it over with his tongue.

Thor kept making noises, little woofs on heaving breaths. Loki sucked him harder every time he heard Thor’s new voice, loved how easily the top half of this pretty cock fit into his mouth, how much it leaked for him.

Loki could tell when Thor was fully free of his sheath because of the slight bulge at the very bottom where a knot would swell if Thor came hard enough. Maybe not tonight, but hopefully they could try in the future.

Loki pulled off and hurriedly undid his pants and pushed them down to his knees. Thor growled and chased after him, shoving him into his stomach and pressing that cold nose to his ass. Being exposed like this shouldn't have made him so hard. With as powerful as Thor was, this was insane; it was madness to surrender to this. How many ways could Thor accidentally kill him?

Thor's tongue lapped at his hole and Loki groaned. That long, thick muscle pushed against his softest parts and made him want to be full. He could feel the sharp edges of Thor's teeth on his skin with every lick and let himself indulge in the heavy dirty feeling low in his gut.

His body was opening up as Thor ate him out. He could feel himself relax and become loose when Thor's tongue began pushing in to fuck him. Loki rolled his hips into it and felt like a good bitch for his big brother. There were sounds around them, other creatures come to investigate, their eyes shining from beyond the trees. Thor wouldn't let them take him. He was safe.

The hot length of Thor's tongue pulled out of him and he arched his back and braced his arms on the ground as Thor crawled over him. He knew what came next.

Thor's arms bracketed his body, each nearly three times thicker than Loki's. Everything about Thor was big, different than before and just as perfect as he always was. Loki gasped as the tip of Thor's cock pushed into him.

“Oh, yes Thor. Take me, take what you need,” Loki moaned.

Thor’s muzzle bumped the top of his head, a little woofing noise pressed into his hair. Loki tossed his hair to the side and gave Thor his neck. His brother licked his skin, tongue pausing halfway up when the thickest part of him started sliding in.

Loki groaned from the burn and the sweet pleasure of Thor being so big and hard inside him. All his life he'd only wanted Thor. Now he had him, could save him with this need.

That slick cock only grew wider as it pushed inside, leaving Loki shaking when he thought his body was at its limit. Rough, hard moans spilled out of him. His own dick hung underneath him neglected and untouched as it leaked precum on the blanket below them.

“God, Thor,” Loki could hardly believe how he sounded, voice tight and filled with so much need.

He pushed back and felt fur against his ass. Thor was finally fully seated. A soft whine filled the air and he couldn't tell if it was Thor or himself making it.

The natural slick that coated Thor's cock was just enough to ease the way as Thor started thrusting. Loki collapsed under the weight and force, unable to even lift his head when Thor's chest met his back. Thor was using him, pulling out long and slow and slamming back in, making Loki nothing more than a willing hole; a place for Thor to house himself until he was human again. God but Loki loved it and hoped Thor would need this again and again in either form.

Thor's breath warmed his skin and he could feel something wet sliding down his neck. Wolf drool. His brother truly was a wild animal.

Loki smiled when Thor licked his cheek. Tender despite everything. He needed something else, this wasn't enough, he needed to see Thor.

“Thor stop,” he pleaded.

Even as a beast Thor listened. He stopped and pulled out and when Loki looked at him his ears were pinned back and his good eye was open wide. Loki smiled and rolled Thor onto his back.

“Don't worry, big brother, I just want to see you,” Loki whispered.

He kicked his shoes off, then his pants, and climbed on top of his brother. Thor's tail was thumping hard on the ground as it wagged and Loki laughed, happy that Thor was so excited. Loki grabbed Thor's cock and guided it back to where he had been left empty. The second slide in was easier, Thor was seated in the space of a single breath.

Loki took his shirt off and leaned forward to rest on Thor's chest. He nuzzled into the fur and began rolling his hips. Thor was panting and clawing into the blanket, shredding it without meaning to.

The stretch was even better when he was on top, and he loved having control. Loki bounced himself as quickly as he could and only slowed when his legs burned. Thor fucked up into him then, low growls filling the air.

Loki dug his fingers into Thor's fur to pet him and massage the muscle underneath. With every breath he could taste Thor's cock on the back of his tongue. He hoped Thor could smell it. That when Thor came he would smell that too. Let him be marked by his brother, let him be the tether that brought Thor back to himself as a man.

Thor licked Loki's face again, his breaths coming faster. Loki kissed Thor's muzzle and pushed up to fist his cock. He braced himself with a hand on Thor's chest kept his hips still so Thor could set the pace.

“Come back to me, Thor,” Loki said with a soft voice.

There was so much precum leaking out of him that he'd left a wet spot on Thor's belly. He looked at it, then up to Thor's face. That bright blue eye was fixed to the motion of his hand jacking himself. Thor watching him sent a thrill through his stomach that brought him even closer.

Loki flexed his fingers in Thor's fur and angled his hips so Thor's cock would hit that perfect spot inside. He felt the pleasure building and that familiar, heavy weight settling low in his gut, his balls drawing tight. So close, fuck he was almost there. He'd cum on Thor and then Thor would fill him up and he'd come back, Thor would be his again, they could be together—

“Oh fuck!” Loki collapsed when he came, his face buried in Thor's thick fur, “yes, yes, Thor!”

Thor grabbed him by the waist and held him tight. Deep, guttural growling shook Thor's chest under Loki's cheek, covered the hammering of his heart, and filled Loki with brutal joy. He did that.

He felt Thor's rhythm falter right before he buried himself to the root, still flexing and fucking up, grinding and milking his cock while he twitched and throbbed. Cum started leaking out, Loki could feel it sliding over his balls. So much he couldn't keep it all in, what a shame.

Low, weak sounds came unending from Thor. Loki looked up and saw the wolf begin to recede. Thor became smaller, the fur fell away and within a few moments he was the man Loki remembered.

And he was shaking.

“Shit,” Loki crawled off of Thor just enough to reach his bag and grab the fruit juice he'd packed.

He unscrewed the cap and held it to Thor's mouth. His brother grimaced and drank with weak swallows. If they didn't get his sugar up he'd have a seizure.

“Thor?” Loki asked.

Thor cracked his eye open and looked at Loki, nodded as much as he could. Loki laughed, relief crashing through him and bringing tears to his eyes.

“Drink this, we have to walk home,” Loki said.

Thor have a shaky sound of assent and finished the bottle quickly. He lay naked on his back, breathing hard, unmoving. Loki redressed, wincing at how disgusting his pants and boxers would be. The stains were going to be terrible, he’d probably just have to throw them out.

By the time he was dressed Thor wasn't shaking as much, but he still hadn't moved. Loki gathered the clothing Thor had knocked out of his hand and pulled his brother up so he was sitting. Thor lifted his arms so Loki could dress him in his tank top, and rolled from side to side to get into the gym shorts. It was better than the neighbors seeing him dragging his half-unconscious, naked brother through the back gate.

“Can you stand?” Loki asked.

Thor licked his lips and nodded, but stumbled when he was on his knees. Loki caught him around the waist and pulled him up the rest of the way.

“Sorry, Loki,” Thor said, voice croaking.

Thor's first words to him in over half a year. Loki shook his head.

“Don't be, let's just get you home,” Loki told him.

He left the blanket but took the bag, making sure Thor drank another bottle of juice on their way back to the house. It was a short enough walk, but it still managed to take almost half an hour with how exhausted Thor’s body was. Creatures chitted at them the entire way, followed and watched them until they made it past the tree line. Even as they crossed the grass to Thor’s yard the sound of curious fae followed them. Loki would have to make sure to leave something out for them.

They got to the fence and Thor leaned against it, panting and sweating. His stomach was loud, insistent, Loki couldn’t imagine how hungry Thor had to be.

They slipped in through the gate and then on into the house. Thor fell into a chair at the dining table and Loki quickly scurried to the fridge for anything he could find to shove down his brother’s throat. There was time for talking, but first he had to keep Thor conscious. He read about this, the ravenous hunger from a transformation, how sometimes if someone wasn’t prepared they’d end up in a coma, or worse.

Thor began shoving food into his mouth with his hands, his skin chapped and dirt-streaked. Loki watched half a loaf of bread and two packages of lunch meat disappear like nothing before Thor started to slow down.

Loki grabbed a bag of grapes and set them on the table, then grabbed a rag and wet it with warm water. Thor ate the grapes slowly as Loki wiped him down. First his face, cleaning off layers of sweat and mud, then his neck and on down to his hands. The rag was filthy before Loki was done.

They stayed still for a moment, just breathing, then Thor pulled him into a chaste kiss. Loki braced his hands on Thor's thighs and rested their foreheads together as they pulled back.

“How did this happen, Thor?” Loki asked.

Thor licked his lips and nuzzled the side of Loki's nose with his own. “I thought it was a wive’s tale, that if you drank water from a werewolf track you'd become one.”

Loki pulled away, just far enough to stand and cradle Thor's face in his hands. There was no outward sign of what happened. Nothing to indicate that a beast from legend lived under this skin.

It was just Thor.

“Even if it wasn't true, do you know how many parasites you could have contracted pulling a stunt like that?” Loki rubbed Thor's cheekbone with his thumb and frowned.

Thor grabbed his wrist, rubbing his pulse point. “How long was I gone?”

Loki took a breath and shook his head. “Seven months, Thor.”

His brother's eye went wide, and the empty socket twitched. Thor's mouth fell open, then closed, and he looked away.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered.

Loki drew him back, smiled at him, leaned down and kissed his brow. “I have you back now, that's what matters. Come on, you should shower.”

Thor hummed, content, it sounded different now. If the beast wasn't in Thor's skin then it was in his voice.

“You should, too. I can smell you leaking,” Thor said, words pitched low.

Loki's stomach flipped, his heart skipped a beat, he stood back up and looked at his brother's face. He saw heat, want, just like in the woods. “You… have you always wanted me?”

Thor was quiet a moment. He rubbed Loki's side with his free hand, the other still wrapped around Loki's wrist.

“A lot of it is still patchy, but what I do remember is you,” Thor’s voice was warm as he stood and wrapped his arms around Loki, rough hands finding Loki's ass, “I need you.”

Loki keened as Thor kneaded his muscle, his hole sensitive and still leaking. He could feel the wet spot in the back where all that cum had seeped through the fabric sticking to his crack.

Thor kissed his neck and growled in his ear. The hard line of Thor's cock pressed into his belly and Loki smiled. He was a good brother, he could take care of Thor however he needed.

“Let's go get cleaned up, then,” Loki said.

Thor grinned against his jaw and nipped at his ear. Then Loki was slung over Thor's shoulder and hauled up the stairs.

“Thor, don’t overdo it, if you pass out I’m leaving you in the shower,” Loki threatened.

Thor laughed and set him down gently in the shower stall and began undressing him with small, gentle movements. Loki lifted his arms so Thor could pull his shirt over his head. It was quickly tossed away into the nearby hamper. Then Thor knelt in front of him and carefully pulled his shoes off and set them aside. He pressed soft kisses to Loki’s lower abdomen and nipped at his happy trail, following it down to nuzzle at the edge of Loki’s waistband before pulling Loki’s pants down and kissing every new inch of skin as it was exposed.

Loki felt his chest constrict with the tenderness. If he woke up from this he was going to kill someone, this couldn’t be another dream. It couldn’t.

Thor set the rest of Loki’s clothing aside, then undressed himself in quick movements and stepped into the small space and slid the glass door shut. Loki turned the shower on hot and pulled Thor into a kiss as water cascaded over them. The kiss ended with a soft noise from Thor as Loki forced him under the spray.

“I wasn't done,” Thor complained lightly.

Loki chuckled and grabbed a nearby rag to start scrubbing Thor down. Dirt slid off of Thor’s skin, but Loki’s main goal was checking for any lingering injuries or scars. Nothing. Thor was just as he was when he left. Perfect.

Thor watched Loki the entire while, his gaze soft and a smile playing at his lips. Loki raised an eyebrow and motioned for Thor to turn around. The great plane of Thor’s back was presented to him and Loki couldn’t help but kiss right between his shoulder blades. He rested there a moment, let himself feel Thor solid and real with him.

“Is this a dream?” Loki asked.

Thor chuckled. “I don’t believe so.”

Loki smiled and pressed a kiss to the back of Thor’s neck and scrubbed him down the rest of the way. They traded places and Loki rinsed himself off, taking special care not to irritate his abused ass. Thor looked hungry, but Loki wasn’t quite up to the task just yet.

“You don’t know how big you are in that form,” Loki groused.

Thor grinned. “But you still took me.”

Loki shook his head and rolled his eyes, too fond for words. Thor pulled him into a hug and held him close. He melted into it, wrapped his arms around his brother and nuzzled at the edge of Thor’s jaw.

“Be gentle,” Loki whispered.

Thor nodded and turned him, pressed him against the cold tile wall and slid in nice and easy. Loki sighed and smiled as Thor’s arms wrapped around his stomach.

“I won’t last long,” Thor said, his rhythm fast from the start, already chasing that heat Loki knew too well.

Loki turned his head and arched his back, wanted to make it as good for Thor like this as it had been in the woods. Thor’s cum made him so wet inside he could only think to call it sloppy. He’d squirted half a bottle of lube into his ass and hadn’t felt this slick. How Thor could even manage this was beyond him, but he wasn’t going to complain.

He liked Thor filling him again, moving inside him again, still needing him. Thor groaned and shook, used him so sweetly. Loki keened as Thor kissed all over his shoulders and bit into his neck. They were pressed so close that he could feel Thor’s breath, could hear it in his ear and count it as Thor’s chest expanded against his back. Without his own need in the way he could focus on how Thor moved, how his cock was still so thick and heavy, splitting him open even with how well he’d already been fucked.

Thor whimpered and panted open-mouthed against his neck. “Oh, Loki.”

The arms hugging his waist pulled him tight, and after half a dozen more thrusts Thor groaned and stilled inside him, filling him for the second time that night. A lazy, pleasant feeling curled in Loki’s belly. Satisfaction, he realized. Not hunger or lust, just happiness.

Thor sniffed his skin and licked up the water that ran over it. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Loki asked.

Thor grinned against him and pulled out as gently as he could. “For bringing me home, Loki.”

Loki turned to face Thor, thought maybe he was going to be strong, but reality was sinking in. Home. Thor was home.

He trembled and nodded, tears stinging his eyes. “I had to.”

They both cried, the night catching up with them, their exhaustion taking hold. Thor turned the water off and they stepped out together, dried together, couldn’t pull more than an arm’s length away from each other as they moved. Loki thought maybe Thor needed to know this was real, too.

Their clothes and towels were left in the bathroom to be dealt with another time, sleep was more important. Loki took Thor by the hand and pulled him into the master bedroom, then dragged him into the bed. They could talk more in the morning, sort Thor’s life out and inform the world that he was alive and well.

First they needed to rest, they needed each other.

Thor curled around him and held him close, the skin on skin contact soothing Loki more than he ever thought it would. He pulled Thor’s hand up for a kiss and settled in. Part of him was still nervous that this wasn’t true, but he was too tired for his anxieties to keep him awake. As he slept he felt at peace for the first time since he’d moved into this house.

When the sun rose in the morning Thor was still with him, still solid, still clinging like he was the most precious thing in all the world. Sunlight caught Thor’s eyelashes and beard, and when Loki kissed Thor’s sleeping mouth his brother smiled and leaned into him, mumbled something in his sleep the way he did when they were young.

Loki took a deep breath and knew they were finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> so. when i was editing this fic i went "oh, this is hornier than i remember writing it" so i hope you all enjoyed that. comment if you liked it i feed off of the validation >:)


End file.
